Heretofore, root torquing auxiliaries have been anchored in an archwire slot and provided with loops between the brackets or on either side of a bracket in order to apply a root torquing force to a single tooth. Such auxiliaries are bulky for use with edgewise brackets and contribute to difficulties in maintaining good oral hygiene. Moreover, such auxiliaries have been unsightly and noticeable.